This invention relates in general to valves for controlling fluid flow and more particularly, to a fluid flow control assembly for controlling fluid flow in two directions of flow.
Valves are widely used for controlling the flow of a fluid from a source of pressurized fluid to a load device or from a load device to a low pressure reservoir. Frequently, a pump, or other device, is provided as the source of pressured fluid. The flow of the fluid is selectively controlled by a valve to control the operation of the load device.
One type of valve is a microvalve. A microvalve system is a MicroElectroMechanical System (MEMS) relating in general to semiconductor electromechanical devices.
MEMS is a class of systems that are physically small, having features with sizes in the micrometer range or smaller. A MEMS device is a device that at least in part forms part of such a system. These systems have both electrical and mechanical components. The term “micromachining” is commonly understood to mean the production of three-dimensional structures and moving parts of MEMS devices.
MEMS originally used modified integrated circuit (computer chip) fabrication techniques (such as chemical etching) and materials (such as silicon semiconductor material) to micromachine these very small mechanical devices. Today there are many more micromachining techniques and materials available.
The term “microvalve,” as used in this application, means a valve having features with sizes in the micrometer range or smaller, and thus by definition is at least partially formed by micromachining. The term “microvalve device,” as used in this application, means a device that includes a microvalve, and that may include other components. It should be noted that if components other than a microvalve are included in the microvalve device, these other components may be micromachined components or standard sized (larger) components, also known as macro sized components.
Various microvalve devices have been proposed for controlling fluid flow within a fluid circuit. A typical microvalve device includes a displaceable member or valve movably supported by a body and operatively coupled to an actuator for movement between a closed position and a fully open position. When placed in the closed position, the valve blocks or closes a first fluid port that is placed in fluid communication with a second fluid port, thereby preventing fluid from flowing between the fluid ports. When the valve moves from the closed position to the fully open position, fluid is increasingly allowed to flow between the fluid ports.
One type of microvalve is the micro spool valve. The micro spool valve typically consists of a micromachined spool disposed in a chamber formed in an intermediate layer of multilayer valve housing. A variety of ports through the layers of the housing provide fluid communication with the chamber. The micromachined spool is moveable in the chamber to selectively allow fluid communication though the chamber by blocking particular ports depending on the desired result. In operation, a differential pressure is exerted across the micromachined spool to move the micromachined spool into a desired position. Typically, the differential pressure is controlled by a pilot valve.
Another type of microvalve, often used as a pilot valve, consists of a beam resiliently supported by the body at one end. In operation, an actuator forces the beam to bend about the supported end of the beam. In order to bend the beam, the actuator must generate a force sufficient to overcome the spring force associated with the beam. As a general rule, the output force required by the actuator to bend or displace the beam increases as the displacement requirement of the beam increases.
In addition to generating a force sufficient to overcome the spring force associated with the beam, the actuator must generate a force capable of overcoming the fluid flow forces acting on the beam that oppose the intended displacement of the beam. These fluid flow forces generally increase as the flow rate through the fluid ports increases.
As such, the output force requirement of the actuator and in turn the size of the actuator and the power required to drive the actuator generally must increase as the displacement requirement of the beam increases and/or as the flow rate requirement through the fluid ports increases.
One specific type of microvalve system is the pilot operated microvalve. Typically, such a microvalve device includes a micro spool valve that is pilot operated by a microvalve of the type as described above. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,494,804; 6,540,203; 6,637,722; 6,694,998; 6,755,761; 6,845,962; and 6,994,115, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference, disclose pilot operated microvalves and microvalves acting as pilot valves.
Microvalve devices have application in many fields for controlling the flow of fluids in systems such as hydraulic, pneumatic, and refrigerant systems, including the Heating, Ventilation, and Air Conditioning (HVAC) field. HVAC systems may include, without limitation, such systems as refrigeration systems, air conditioning systems, air handling systems, chilled water systems, etc. Many HVAC systems, including air conditioning and refrigeration systems operate by circulating a refrigerant fluid between a first heat exchanger (an evaporator), where the refrigerant fluid gains heat energy, and a second heat exchanger (a condenser), where heat energy in the refrigerant fluid is rejected from the HVAC system. One type of HVAC system is the heat pump system, which provides the ability to reverse flow of refrigerant through portions of the HVAC system. This allows the heat pump system to act as an air conditioning system in the summer, cooling air that flows through a first heat exchanger by absorbing the heat from the air into a refrigerant pumped through the first heat exchanger. The refrigerant then flows to a second heat exchanger, where the heat gained by the refrigerant in the first heat exchanger is rejected. However, during the winter, the flow of refrigerant between the first and second heat exchangers is reversed. Heat is absorbed into the refrigerant in the second heat exchanger, and the refrigerant flows to the first heat exchanger, where the heat is rejected from the refrigerant into the air flowing through the first heat exchanger, warming the air passing through the first heat exchanger.